1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella having a sprinkler device, more particularly, an umbrella used outdoors capable of spraying misty water to achieve cooling effect as well as blocking the sun.
2. Description of the Related Art
An umbrella not only prevents raindrops from falling on human bodies, but it also blocks the sun so as to prevent human skin from being hurt by UV rays. General umbrellas for personal use has already been improved from manual open and close umbrellas to automatic open and close umbrellas, even two-section or three-section umbrella shaft portions are provided for decreasing volumes and increasing convenience for carrying such. Such innovation from manual to automatic can also be seen on large parasol used outdoors such as backyards or beaches, with extra function of adjusting the canopy of such large parasol according to the sunlit angle, so as to achieve the function of total block of the sun. Please refer to TW Patent No. 89200617, 89219612 and 90200881.
Parasols are large umbrellas not able to be carried at will, and can only be fixated at a base and used on beaches or backyards. Since parasols are for blocking the sun only, they are incapable of further providing the cooling function.